


if this is a dream it will all end in the morning (but this boy of yours, you know he won’t give up)

by Skeliae Verat (Verat)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, sentence block prompt, sick!Steve, writeworld prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verat/pseuds/Skeliae%20Verat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me a secret”, Steve says, closing his eyes, firmly holding his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if this is a dream it will all end in the morning (but this boy of yours, you know he won’t give up)

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly fluff and angst. I like to think this is happy but... No? Hopeful, at least. idk.  
> I regret nothing.

The doctor says he’s not going to pass through the night. Bucky screams and fights but, really, what more he can do? He lies down in the bed at Steve’s side, feeling hollow and empty. There’s not even tears he can cry because he’s brain doesn’t seem to accept it. He doesn’t ( _he can't_ ) accept it.

“Bucky?”, Steve opens his eyes, weak and pale and so fragile… He seems like he’s going to break at any moment.

“Hey, punk…”, Bucky touches his blonde hair. “How are you feeling?”

“Like crap.”, he tries hard not to smile at it. This is so… Steve. “What the doctor said?”

Before he answers, Bucky carefully wraps one of his arms around the blonde’s waist, pulling himself a bit closer.

“We need to keep you warm, you know.”, he hesitates. “And buy you better medicines.”

“Liar.”, Steve coughs and sighs like it hurts to breathe.

Bucky presses his lips but doesn’t say otherwise. Is Steve who breaks the silence, hoarse voice.

“Can I ask you something?”

Bucky blinks.

“Sure. Anything.”

“Tell me a secret”, Steve says, closing his eyes, firmly holding his hand.

Bucky doesn’t even think about it.

“What kind of secret?”

“Something you never told anyone. Something no one knows about.”

Bucky swallows. Then, he looks carefully at Steve — fragile, lovely Steve — and decide to go against his better judgment.

“I've met this skinny boy from Brooklyn… He has the biggest heart on Earth. He’s brave and he’s kind, and he’s sweet. I’m not sure he sees himself like this, but he’s so _strong_ … He lost a lot of things in his life and still refuses to give up. He never gave up. People tell me he’s going to break and that he’s going to fade but I know this isn’t going to happen.”

Steve opens his eyes, coughing a little.

“If he’s not going to break… What happens to this boy?”

Bucky hesitates for a second.

“Nothing. People lie. I believe in him. I trust him with my life. And I will be with him ‘till the end of the line, doesn’t matter what’s coming next.”

Steve seems to think about it.

“And… This boy… He’s yours?”

“I don’t know.”, Bucky whispers. “I wish he was.”

“He is.” Steve smiles at him fondly, exhausted and already half-asleep again. “I love you.”, Steve mumbles before he closes his eyes and starts to snore softly.

And if a tear runs through Bucky’s face, well, he’s not even noticing it.

“I love you too, punk. Don’t you dare to leave me here, ok? Don’t you dare.”

Bucky closes his eyes and waits for the morning.

 

When he wakes up, Steve is still there — he’s still breathing.

And Bucky knows everything is going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt idea came from [here](http://writeworld.tumblr.com/post/23028729589/tell-me-a-secret/)


End file.
